


Амарантовая корона

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Survival, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: Дуайт долгое время учился выживать и работать в команде, чтобы не стать лёгкой добычей для Сущности, но с появлением Дэвида Кинга всё изменилось. И Дуайт перестал умирать вовсе
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Kudos: 8





	Амарантовая корона

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Iserly. Если бы не твой конкурс, я бы никогда не написал десять страниц за несколько дней, так что спасибо за такой чудотворный пинок <3  
> Примечания автора: Работа была написана специально на конкурс от Iserly  
> https://vk.com/iserlychopedly
> 
> Амарант символизирует неумирающую любовь и бессмертие
> 
> Этот фанфик можно считать небольшим спин-оффом к «В погоне за солнцем», а можно и не считать х)

Дуайт перестал умирать.

По крайней мере, когда на испытании с ним был Дэвид. И это ощущалось так странно. Должно быть, впервые за всё время он чинил генератор спокойно и уверенно. Дуайт чувствовал себя неуязвимым.

Когда Кинг только появился у костра, он мало кому понравился — грубый и своенравный одиночка. Здесь такие не выживали.

— Этот? — Дуайт услышал обрывок разговора, вернувшись с испытания. Он тут же собрался, глубоко вдохнул и подошёл к новичку, с которым уже разговаривала Мэг, чтобы познакомиться.

— Дуайт Фэйрфилд, — ровным тоном произнёс он и протянул руку. Он был вымотан после испытания, но отчего-то непонятное чувство тревоги не покидало его даже в лагере.

— Это ваш лидер?! — вдруг громогласно проговорил новенький, делая вид, будто Дуайт не стоял рядом и не слышал этого пренебрежительного тона. — Ну уж нет, я пас.

— Тебе не выжить одному, — процедила Томас, нахмурившись.

— Всё в порядке, Мэг, пусть идёт, — Дуайт старался выглядеть хладнокровным и рассудительным, ощущая, как новичок прожигал его взглядом.

— Кучка неудачников… — выплюнул он и быстро удалился обратно в лес, видимо, чтобы попытаться найти выход отсюда. Все пытались.

Фэйрфилд опустил глаза, ощущая, как внутри разгоралось горькое чувство обиды. Такое знакомое, ставшее родным за долгие годы. Он вспомнил, как над ним издевались в школе, в колледже и даже на работе. Дуайт закусил губу и поправил очки — больше он не потерпит такого к себе отношения.

***

— Не надоело ещё умирать? — язвительным тоном спросил Джейк, как только завидел Кинга, возвращавшегося к костру.

Прошло не меньше недели с тех пор, как он появился здесь, но мало что изменилось. Дэвид всё так же огрызался не только на замечания или советы, но и на предложения помощи. По-прежнему держался особняком.

И Дуайт выжидал. Он знал, что Дэвид вольётся в команду, то был лишь вопрос времени. Так было с Джейком, Неей, Лори и с Фенг. Он знал, что однажды Дэвиду просто надоест умирать.

— Думаешь, он попросит помощи? — тихо поинтересовалась Клодетт, склонившись ближе к Дуайту, чтобы остальные не могли их слышать.

Они сидели на бревне чуть поодаль других и наблюдали. Кинг вернулся с испытания последним, потому что единственный не выбрался живым. _Снова._

Сначала Дуайта даже забавляло, как этот громила пытался атаковать убийц сам, особенно с виду слабых — вроде Медсестры или Ведьмы. Как ему хватило смелости (или глупости) ввязаться в драку с Траппером. И, конечно, как он пытался вытащить топоры из шкафов. Но всё было тщетно, в этом мире существовали определённые правила: и либо ты играл по ним, либо умирал. А смерть, как известно, не выход.

— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Дуайт, не отводя взгляда от Дэвида, что раздражённо закуривал уже вторую сигарету подряд.

Раньше Дуайт боялся таких людей, обходил стороной даже. Но в этот раз всё почему-то обстояло иначе. Что-то тянуло его к Дэвиду, он чувствовал, что Дэвид другой. Что вся его колючая злость и показное высокомерие были лишь защитной реакцией.

Должно быть, он впервые оказался в заведомо проигрышной ситуации. В ситуации, в которой не было простого и очевидного решения, в которой, чтобы выжить, нужно зубами вгрызаться в каждый шанс, быть всегда на шаг впереди, цепляться за каждый дюйм призрачной победы.

Всё это было до боли знакомо Дуайту. Ему в жизни никогда и ничего не давалось просто так — он не был богат или невероятно красив, господь бог не наградил его особенными талантами или полезными связями. Он боролся всю жизнь. Быть может, поэтому он так быстро освоился в этом мире. И помог остальным. Наконец, он был нужен, он был важен, он был лидером.

И до появления Дэвида никто прежде не оспаривал его лидерство, все стремились выжить, и Дуайт мог этому поспособствовать. Он внушал доверие, он успокаивал или помогал настроиться на бой. Иногда Дуайт сам нуждался в советах — порою он часами обсуждал новые стратегии с Джейком и Биллом. И это дарило надежду на новый день.

Так что же было не так с чёртовым Дэвидом Кингом?

***

— Пригнись, если не хочешь, чтобы он заметил тебя! — грозным шёпотом скомандовал Дуайт, когда в его уютное укрытие из мусора и старых покрышек на полной скорости влетел раненый Кинг.

— Обойдусь без нравоучений мистера Умни… — Дуайт вдруг с силой зажал слишком болтливый рот Кинга. В паре ярдов от их уже общего укрытия пронёсся Деревенщина с ревущей бензопилой наперевес. Кажется, он их не заметил.

— Ты должен слушать, что я говорю, — строго произнёс Дуайт.

По правде говоря, упрямство и своеволие Дэвида не помогали команде. Он совершал ошибку за ошибкой — и чаще всего платить за них приходилось всем. Должно быть, убийцы обожали испытания против Дэвида, ведь он значительно повышал их шанс на победу.

— Отвали! — прорычал Кинг, резко отняв ладони Дуайта от своего рта. А после поднялся и вышел из укрытия, продолжая истекать кровью.

Вскоре Дуайт услышал, как Дэвид оказался на крюке. _Снова._

Тем не менее он даже не шелохнулся в сторону повешенного и остался в гараже, чтобы завершить ремонт последнего генератора. Дуайт устал помогать тому, кто даже разговаривал с ним без капли уважения. И отчего-то эта обида жгла больнее всего.

Лори и Билл кое-как умудрились спасти Кинга, и все выжившие благополучно выбрались.

— Ты должен мне, сынок, — хрипло проговорил старый солдат, выпуская в холодный воздух струю сизого дыма, как только они пересекли границу лагеря. Он хлопнул Дэвида по плечу и удалился.

— Ты не боишься убийц, но твоё безрассудство делает тебя лёгкой добычей, — Лори всматривалась в глаза Дэвида, будто ища в них ответы. — Прошу, подумай о других.

Дуайт уселся неподалёку и стал наблюдать, как Дэвида в очередной раз пытались поставить на путь истинный. В иных обстоятельствах он подумал бы, что это бесполезно, и лучше бы поставил на нём крест. Но Сущность избирала выживших очень тщательно, и уж если Она выбрала Кинга, значит, на то была причина. Значит, что-то в нём было особенное. Просто они ещё не выяснили, что именно.

Со следующего испытания Кинг вновь вернулся последним. Клодетт рассказала, что он опять не давал себя лечить, однако в этот раз вёл себя осторожнее обычного. Даже генераторы чинил, а не только маячил перед убийцей, провоцируя его. Дуайт пожалел, что его не было на том испытании — хотел бы он видеть, как Дэвид смирно закручивал шестерёнки, в кои-то веки перепачканный машинным маслом, а не собственной кровью.

Выходит, он не зря надеялся на Кинга всё это время.

***

Законы мира Сущности были жёсткими и жестокими. Особенно по отношению к выжившим. И чтобы выжить, приходилось всё время подстраиваться под изменяющиеся обстоятельства, пробовать новые тактики и продумывать различные стратегии.

Дуайт уже понял, что Дэвид не был глупым и не пытался подставить команду нарочно. Его агрессивное и вызывающее поведение были частью его личности. И это было тем, с чем тоже пришлось смириться.

— Начинай с окраин, пока мы будем чинить генераторы в центре, а после двух-трёх заведённых генераторов можешь перебираться ближе к главному зданию, если убийце не надоест гоняться за тобой, — объяснял Дуайт, отмечая стрелками на самолично нарисованной карте-схеме пути перемещения Кинга.

— Хорошо-хорошо, я всё понял, мистер Фэйрфилд. А когда по плану спасение ваших задниц? — самоуверенно проговорил Дэвид и поднял взгляд на Дуайта.

В такие моменты что-то внутри замирало, и Дуайту на мгновение становилось тяжело дышать. Но он скорее гнал это иррациональное чувство прочь, оно мешало думать.

— Пока что спасать чаще всего приходится тебя, — просто ответил Дуайт и услышал за спиной пару смешков.

В полях было тихо, ветер никогда не колыхал огромные стебли сухой кукурузы, и оттого мир вокруг казался фальшивым, искусственным, внушал какой-то первобытный страх. Испытание же шло, как обычно, Дуайт не знал, кто был убийцей, и потому старался завершить ремонт генератора в упавшей силосной башне до того, как этот кто-нибудь ворвётся в неё в поисках жертв.

Как правило, его верным спутником на испытаниях был добротный ящик с инструментами, но, если же в команде был Дэвид, Дуайт всегда брал с собой большую аптечку. Всё началось как-то само по себе — он уже наловчился зашивать раны и накладывать повязки, благо уроки Клодетт не прошли даром, и так уж вышло, что именно он заботился о том, чтобы Кинг не отправился кормить Сущность первым.

Бесшумно перебравшись к следующему генератору, Дуайт привычно присел, чтобы начать починку, и даже позволил себе немного расслабиться под монотонный звук работы механизмов. Внезапно кукуруза зашевелилась, Дуайт напрягся и мгновенно прекратил ремонт, вслушиваясь в приближавшиеся тяжёлые шаги.

— Можешь… Меня подлатать? — негромко выдохнул подошедший Дэвид, здоровой рукой зажимавший кровоточившую рану в плече.

— Конечно, пошли найдём укрытие, — Дуайт тут же засуетился. — Возле генератора небезопасно.

Кинг послушно последовал за ним, и Дуайт быстро выбрал укромное местечко неподалёку — средь огромных стогов сена и разноцветных бочек.

— Кто убийца? — тихо спросил он, открывая аптечку.

— Тень. Чёртов урод следил за мной через кукурузу и застал меня врасплох, — проговорил Дэвид, снимая пропитанную кровью куртку. — Я еле оторвался от него.

— Нам повезло, что это не Деревенщина, тут ему раздолье, — Дуайт быстро обильно полил рану антисептиком и приложил к ней чистую салфетку. — Тут можно не зашивать, рана неглубокая, я забинтую, идёт?

— Да, спасибо, — вдруг с какой-то теплотой произнёс Дэвид.

Дуайт почувствовал, как его сердце забилось чаще — неужели приближался убийца? Ощущение было иным.

— Ты покраснел, Фэйрфилд! — внезапно почти в полный голос выпалил Кинг, вглядываясь в лицо Дуайта.

— Нет, — Дуайт отвёл взгляд и сосредоточился на бинтовании раны. — Сиди смирно, а то повязка выйдет хлипкой.

Он уверенно наматывал марлю слой за слоем, иногда случайно задевая крепкие плечевые мышцы Дэвида кончиками пальцев, и чувствовал, как к лицу снова приливала кровь. Перевязка затянулась, и Дуайт опомнился, когда бинт кончился, а он понял, что касался плеча Кинга уже неслучайно.

Дэвид внимательно рассматривал его, и Дуайт вновь смущённо опустил тёмные ресницы, не в силах удержать зрительный контакт. Он поддался этому гипнотизирующему взгляду в тот самый миг, когда они повздорили в лагере в их первую встречу. Было в этом взгляде что-то звериное, дикое. Это пугало и притягивало одновременно.

И Дуайт понял, во что вляпался, в момент, когда решился взглянуть в эти глаза.

***

— И какого чёрта она послала именно нас? — раздражённо выпалил Дэвид, пробираясь сквозь густые заросли диких кустарников вслед за Фэйрфилдом.

— Сегодня наша очередь. Каждый должен уметь собирать лекарственные растения и подношения для Сущности, — спокойно объяснил Дуайт, уверенно продвигаясь по знакомой тропе глубже в лес.

— Тогда почему она не пошла со мной сама? — закономерно поинтересовался Кинг.

— Это лишнее, у Клоди есть дела поважнее в лагере, — Дуайт не умел врать.

Он умолял Клодетт разрешить ему отправиться на «цветочную охоту», как они уже успели прозвать сбор трав, самому, уверял, что всё прекрасно знает, для убедительности даже вспомнил несколько латинских названий растений.

Ему безумно не хватало времени, проведённого рядом с Дэвидом, хотя они имели всё время в этом чёртовом мире. На испытаниях он чаще всего чинил генераторы, пока Кинг отвлекал убийц, а в лагере Дуайт занимался ведением журналов, чтением дневников, составлением планов и стратегий, в то время как Дэвид пахал на стройке хижин. И времени всегда было мало.

— Так что же, выходит, ты у нас теперь ботаником заделался? — Кинг резко остановился, бросив лукошко для растений на землю.

— Н-ну, Клодетт учила меня… — Дуайт занервничал. Он не просто не умел врать, он ненавидел делать это.

— Это хорошо, — вдруг улыбнулся Дэвид, поднял свою корзинку и пошёл дальше.

Дуайт вздохнул и немного расслабился. Это же ложь во благо, верно?

День пролетел незаметно. Они вдоволь наелись лесных ягод, насобирали полные корзины необходимых трав, и Дуайт даже пытался сплести цветочный венок для «Короля», но что-то пошло не так, и в его руках остались лишь пожёванные, едва соединённые друг с другом одуванчики, которые мало походили на корону. Что ж, в другой раз. Из-за короткого светового дня задерживаться в лесу не стоило, поскольку ночью здесь становилось ещё опаснее. Дуайт слышал, что в этих лесах водились дикие звери, но никогда не видел их. Проверять не очень хотелось.

— Скоро стемнеет, нужно возвращаться, — проговорил он, озираясь по сторонам.

Холодный ветер пронизывал его тело насквозь, должно быть, ночью грянет дождь. Тем не менее Дуайт неуклонно продвигался по широкой тропине в сторону лагеря, стараясь скрыть дрожь.

— На вот, — внезапно на его плечи упало что-то большое и тёплое. Дэвид отдал ему свою шерстяную куртку?

— Что? Не стоит, я в порядке, — выговорил Дуайт, силясь не стучать зубами.

— Ага, я вижу, в каком ты порядке, что скоро душу Сущности отдашь от холода. Не держи меня за идиота, Фэйрфилд, — вдруг строгим тоном парировал Кинг. — И собирательство это организовалось тоже само собой, да?

— Да что ты… — Дуайт окончательно растерялся, запутавшись во вранье Дэвиду, ребятам, а главное, себе.

— А говорил, что ничего не боишься, — уже мягче произнёс Дэвид, опасно приближаясь к его лицу.

— Я н-не боюсь, — Дуайт ощущал, как начинал предательски краснеть, и отвёл взгляд.

— Так посмотри на меня, — в следующую же секунду Кинг притянул его к себе и напористо поцеловал.

Через несколько мгновений Дуайт опомнился и сцепил руки на его шее, а после осторожно ответил на поцелуй, чувствуя, как подкашивались его ноги. Не по вине холода или усталости. И он подался ближе, позволяя себе расслабиться в крепких объятиях Дэвида.

***

Дуайт заметил, что перестал умирать.

По крайней мере, когда на испытании с ним был Дэвид. И это ощущалось так странно. Должно быть, впервые за всё время он чинил генератор спокойно и уверенно. Дуайт чувствовал себя неуязвимым.

Всемогущая Сущность пожирала его бесчисленное количество раз, разрывала его плоть на куски и поглощала душу. А затем всё повторялось снова и снова. Дуайт ненавидел смотреть на свои исцарапанные Сущностью руки, этакие боевые шрамы, навечно запечатлённые на его коже.

До победного гудка оставалось всего два генератора, и Дуайт уже представлял, как они будут насмехаться над убийцей в воротах. Дэвид отвлекал Ведьму почти всё испытание, а Мэг иногда подменяла его или вовремя сжигала ловушки убийцы фонариком. Эйс же помогал с ремонтом. Всё шло как по маслу.

Когда предпоследний генератор был заведён, Дуайт направился на поиски следующего, а заодно и раненого Кинга. Он обогнул огромные ритуальные камни и взобрался на невысокий холм, чтобы осмотреться. Внезапно Дуайт заметил Дэвида, истекавшего кровью, с безобразными рваными ранами на спине, который брёл куда-то, будто потерянный. Дуайт мигом спустился, чуть не поскользнувшись на мокрой от вечного дождя траве, и догнал Кинга, чтобы скорее оказать помощь.

— Как ты? — обеспокоенно поцеловав бледного Дэвида в лоб, он тут же открыл аптечку и достал хирургическую иглу.

— Нет-нет! До конца испытания осталось немного, я дотяну! — засопротивлялся Кинг.

И точно, в следующий миг гудок оповестил о том, что питание на ворота было подано. Выжившие выбежали из укрытия, а дальше всё произошло так молниеносно, что Дуайт даже опомниться не успел.

Он случайно наступил на одну из ловушек Ведьмы, и убийца тотчас телепортировалась к ним, разъярённая своим поражением. Она успела замахнуться на Дуайта своей когтистой уродливой рукой, напоминавшей скорее гнилую корягу, как вдруг Дэвид оттолкнул его и принял удар на себя. Спустя пару секунд кто-то разрушил проклятый тотем Ведьмы, но было уже поздно. Кинг лежал на земле, ожидая, должно быть, когда убийца поднимет его и понесёт на крюк во второй раз. Но этого не случилось.

Вместо этого Ведьма резко набросилась на Дэвида, вцепившись в его горло своими острыми зубами, а после одним движением разорвала его живот и выпотрошила его как рыбу, тут же пожирая свежие внутренности.

Дуайт оцепенел от этой чудовищной картины. Он ещё никогда не видел ничего подобного, ничего более жестокого и бесчеловечного. Он заметил, как Дэвид пытался сказать ему что-то, пока Ведьма буквально не вырвала его глотку. Он заметил, как в его глазах угасла жизнь. Из-за него.

Кажется, Мэг почти силой дотолкала его до ворот, попутно защищая от разозлённой Ведьмы. И как только Дуайт вернулся в лагерь, он зашёл в палатку Дэвида и принялся ждать его возвращения.

Они всегда возвращались, ведь так? Даже если убийцы расправлялись с ними лично. Однако пережитый кошмар всё не давал ему покоя. Всё это было неправильно, глупо. Дэвид пожертвовал собой ради него, но он не заслуживал таких жертв. Его безответственность и слабость убили Дэвида. _Он убил Дэвида_. Дуайта трясло, и он всё никак не мог взять себя в руки. А что, если Дэвид не вернётся?

— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь, — вдруг палатка распахнулась. — Прости, зрелище было не из приятных, а?

Он вернулся.

***

Дуайт долго думал о том, что произошло на испытании в Красном лесу. Он просил Дэвида быть осторожнее, осмотрительнее, не совершать необдуманных поступков — но всё без толку. Дэвид был упрямым, Дэвид был своенравным, Дэвид был непредсказуемым, храбрым, безбашенным, самоотверженным, вспыльчивым и всё же любимым. Дуайт больше никогда не хотел видеть смерть Кинга, пусть и временную.

И тогда он решил взять свою жизнь в свои руки, посмотреть страху в глаза и перестать надеяться, что его защитят, что у него просто другая роль. Всё это были лишь оправдания, пустые отговорки. Дэвид сражался с убийцами лицом к лицу с первого дня, тогда как Дуайт находился в этом аду уже больше года. Пора было самому встать на защиту новых жертв Сущности.

И Дуайт действительно стал умирать меньше, хотя ему по-прежнему казалось, что остальные защищали его. Или не казалось? Чёртов синдром самозванца. Вот Нея отвлекла убийцу на себя, вот Билл снял его с крюка прямо под носом убийцы, вот он вовремя прыгнул в шкаф, а вот Дэвид получал за него удары. _Снова и снова._ И тогда Дуайт изо всех сил старался спасти его… И спасал. Убийцы знали, что вместе они были неуязвимы.

— Я увезу тебя в Манчестер, как только мы выберемся, — Дуайт лежал на коленях Кинга, прикрыв глаза, пока тот мягко перебирал его волосы. — Прилечу первым же рейсом, ты понял?

Чуть вдалеке потрескивал костёр, слышались голоса других выживших, и Дуайт ощущал спокойствие и безмятежность.

— А вдруг мы не выберемся? — спросил он, распахнув глаза и надевая очки. — Что тогда? Ты умрёшь вместе со мной?

— Нет, — Дэвид чуть привстал, меняя позу, и усадил Дуайта к себе на колени. — Мы не умрём, мы будем жить вечно, забыл?

Дуайт усмехнулся и крепко обнял Кинга, вдыхая его запах сигаретного дыма и горьковатого одеколона. Он невесомо поцеловал его за ухом, прикоснувшись губами к татуировке в виде красной розы.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — Дуайт поднялся и быстро ушёл в свою палатку.

Через несколько мгновений он вернулся и водрузил на голову Дэвида аккуратно сплетённый крепкий цветочный венок. Пышные ярко-бордовые цветки немного выбивались из крупных жилистых листьев и свисали вниз.

— Что это? — Кинг тут же стал ощупывать свежие цветы и листья на своей голове.

— Это твоя амарантовая корона, — улыбнулся Дуайт.

Дэвид нежно поцеловал его и взял его ладони в свои, проводя пальцами по бесчисленным белёсым шрамам на руках Дуайта. А после внимательно взглянул в его глаза, в которых отражался тёплый свет костра.

— В чём дело? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Кинг.

— Пожалуйста, не жертвуй собой ради меня, я хочу, чтобы ты жил, — объяснился Фэйрфилд, всматриваясь в глаза напротив в ответ. — Я же вижу, что в последнее время совсем перестал умирать, когда ты рядом. Ведь так нельзя, я хочу справляться сам. И я благодарен тебе, но хватит меня защищать.

— А я давно не защищаю.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана 1 марта 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9114491


End file.
